


Soulbound

by ASadiscticDoggo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff, Good puns, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Slightly obsessive sans, Slow Burn, Swearing, You dont want a soulmate, You just want to get on with life, im a sucker for fluff tbh, sans is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadiscticDoggo/pseuds/ASadiscticDoggo
Summary: You hated your job. But most importantly, you hated monsters for making your job harder.This marshmallow of a skeleton keeps insisting you're his soulmate. You did not want to be his soulmate nor did you care. You just wanted your job to be over as soon as possible.Couldn't he just leave you alone- ...is that a taco on his head?DATING START!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Hope you like what I made.
> 
> Im still new to this, so all criticism is accepted.

It was an easy day with few customers. Your co-worker was outside for a smoke while you were in the middle of an order.

"Right away, Miss!" You said with a fake cheery voice. The older woman in front of you smiled warmly. As soon as you turned around, your smile faltered. You moved to get the lady the latte. You really, really didn't like working as a barista. Maybe not hate. The people like the lady behind you were always nice treats.

You turned around, "Alright, one hazelnut latte." The woman smiled and grabbed the latte. She gave a warm thank you, leaving a tip. The job was ok, but not likable. 

People like her always made it worthwhile. No one was in line for the next brew, so you got to take a break. Just as you went to clean, someone called for you. Peering up, you saw a mildly irritated man.

"You got this coffee wrong. I wanted a chocolate one, not vanilla. It's not even hot."He complained, giving you a small glare. Nevermind, you hated your job. 

Maybe it's cold because you waited five minutes to tell me, you thought, bitter as the coffee. You gave him your fakest smile. "I'm sorry sir, I'll fix that right now." You picked up the mocha and proceeded back behind the counter. 

Once you were done with that, you cleaned up some stains. You heard the front door open with a jingle. You glanced over. New customers. You blinked surprised. They were monsters! Not that it was weird to see monsters. They've been free for almost four and a half years now. You just didn't see them in human shops often. They preferred to stick together, most of the time.

You walked up to them. Even more unusual, they were skeletons. You haven't seen any of those before. You gave a smile, curiosity edged into your face. "How can I help you?" You asked.

The shorter of the two, a skeleton you could only describe as chubby, whether it makes sense or not. He stared at you with two eerily dark sockets. It was kinda scary. Wait, maybe they were big black eyes like a squirrel. Actually, you didn't want to get into that territory.

When he didn't respond, your face morphed with confusion. "Uh... Hello? Can I help you?" You hesitated. The taller of the two, looking more like a skeleton, with a sucker sticking out of his mouth. He looked worried. "uh... bro? you in there?" The smaller one seemed to snap out of it. Two blue star lights flashed in his eyes. Whoa.

"OH MY GOD!" You and the tall skeleton flinched. People looked at the three of you with surprise or curiosity.

"BROTHER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" The starred one said. The taller one looked nervous, "uh, no? and bro, keep down the voice, please?" The shorter one straightened himself, looking at the tall one scoldingly. "PAPS. Can You Not See It? LOOK! She's My Soulmate!" He cried out. Whoa, soulmate? You really didn't believe in love at first sight. Much less soulmates. 

"Uh... You talking about me... Or?" You glanced around you. Nope, you were the only one around. "YES! Ahem, Yes. I Know You Humans Aren't Connected Well With Your Souls. But, I Am! So I Can Safely Say That We Are Soulmates!" He explained excitedly.

You gave him a small smile. "Uh... I don't know what you think, but I don't have a soulmate. So... Do you want anything or no?" He frowned, giving you a scolding look. "BUT Of Course we are! Human, Don't You Know Anything About Souls?" 

No, you didn't. But you really didn't care for soul stuff. "All I know is that they're heart-shaped. Listen, I need to work. I can't be talking with customers all day." You said. The two frowned. "but isn't that apart of your job?" The tall one mumbled. You suppose it kinda was, just not like this. 

The small one humphed. "Can I Atleast Get Your Name?" He asked. You don't know if you wanted him to know it. "What's yours." You asked, avoiding his question. He looked at you with displeasure but answered none the less. 

"Why I Am The MAGNIFICENT SANS. It's Nice To Meet You... (Y/N)!" He bursts out. You glance down at your name tag. Huh.

"I Know You Are Working. So I'll Wait To Talk To You Till You Shift Is Over!" Sans declared, grabbing the tall skeleton who was giving you a criticizing look. He then promptly left without buying anything.

Okay...

Your pretty sure he was going to come back, which left a bad taste in your mouth. Your co-worker came back in, smelling like smoke. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Did I miss anything?" He asked. You sighed. "Nothing much, just two monsters." 

"Wait really? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Trust me, it wasn't that cool." 

He gave you a look, mumbling along the lines of 'still should have told me'. 

Another person ordered something and you went to work. Your mind drifted to the smaller skeleton, Sans.

Something told you he was gonna be ruining plenty of your days. And soon.

God, don't do this to you. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you hate the world some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I did not expect this to get popular. I mean wtf, where'd you all come from? ( ;•_•)
> 
> I'll do my very best to make it good. That being said,
> 
> Enjoy!

"I go to work. There's smoking. I go home. Smoking! Can't you inhale your cancer sticks somewhere else?" You growled at your roommate, Jacob. 

He waved his hand, "Dude, chill. It's cold outside. I don't wanna smoke out there."

You stopped your daily chore of cleaning the kitchen. You rubbed the bridge of your nose. "You are inhaling a burning stick. How much warmer do you need to get?" You grumbled. 

He sighed with a chuckle. Standing up, he said, "Yer so grouchy today. Whats got you in a twist?" 

You stopped wiping the table. "It's nothing, just, I met this monster." You had looked more into soulmate. You had found you were literally BOUND by soul to some rando monster. A monster you already dislike. Com'on Jesus, pick your soulmate pairs better. And you weren't even sure if it was true! You didn't feel anything... Maybe he thought it was someone else?

" 'S they givin' you trouble?" Jacob asked, interrupting your thoughts. 

You shook your head, "Only a Lil'. Nothing I can't deal with."

"Hup, sure hope soon. I hate it when ya make me go outside." He grinned at you. 

You glared. "And I'll do it again! Get rid a' that stupid habit o' yours." You hissed. 

"M' yes ma'am." 

Once he was gone, you went back to cleaning. Your thoughts drifted to that skeleton, Sans. Normally, you would have forgotten him by now, but that soulmate thing had gotten you in a loop. Your thoughts continued to whirl, wondering if you could even have a soulmate. 

Fuck. What now? If he kept believing that, he was sure to keep trying to be around you. Based on what you found on the internet, monsters rarely found their soulmate. And much fewer humans did. But, both could be happy without them. You just needed to convince him that you weren't his soulmate nor did you wanna be. 

Eh, you needed to go to work soon. You turned to get ready.

————————————

Uh...

Ok.

You did not expect Sans to be here. Sitting at a table. Holding a half-eaten pastry. Your co-worker with a name you never bothered to remember chuckled. 

"Surprised to see a monster again?" He asked. 

"Uh... Yeah." Yup totally what your thinking. 

He poured some coffee into a cup. "the guy's pretty cool. He said he's waiting for his soulmate." 

Great. 

Sans perked up at you. "OH (Y/N)! Come Here For A Moment!" He called out. Why'd he had to be so loud?

When you relented, he grinned. "(Y/N) I Know You Can't Talk For Long, So I Wanted To Know When Your Off. So We Can Know About Eachother Better!" He explained. 

Well, I might as well get this over with soon. With a deep sigh, you said, "I'm on break at three."

His grin stretched further. "YES, Of Course! I'll Wait Here Til' Then." You huffed with amusement. He wasn't really gonna sit there all day, was he?

Yes. Yes, he was. 

You strolled over sitting to the opposite of him. You could sense ripples of excitement from him. "OKAY. SO I Made A List-" You raised a hand from his explanation. You sank into the chair. 

"Look, I need to stop you there." 

The skeleton blinked, looking at you curiously.

"Okay- how do I explain this-" You hoped you didn't hurt him too much, "I don't think we are soulmates and if we were, I don't want to have one. No offense." You said bluntly.

His face was blank for a moment. You hunched in a little. Were your words too harsh? Was he sad?-

"FRET NOT HUMAN! I Should Have Known You Were Confused! Humans Can't Feel The Same As Us!" 

Scratch that, you only made it worse. Fuuuck. He stood a little taller. 

"I Will Just Have To Prove That We Are! You'll See, Human (Y/N)! I'm Your Soulmate And The Best One You'll Get!" He proclaimed.

Greeaaat. Look at what you did, (Y/N). You should have just avoided him til' the problem went away, like you always did. But you had to go and confront it. 

"Look, I don't think you understand-"

"NOW. ONWARDS TO Greatness! Mweh heh heh!"

And he was gone. Again. Just like that.

Of fucking course.

When you went back behind the counter, your co-worker smirked. "I heard it all."

"Shut the fuck up, Henry."

"It's Ethan."

"I said shut up."

"Fine. Only 'cause you asked so nicely."

Sigh. Now what?

—————————————

By the end of your shift, the peace and tranquility had calmed you down a bit. You shuffled about in peace til' you saw a familiar tall, orange figure.

You walked up to him. "Hello, how can I help you?"

He smiled, something about it felt fake. "hey. i'd like four blueberry muffins and an expresso." he drawled. 

Just an order. That was nice. "Okay, anything else?"

"oh yeah, i'd like one chat, please." Nevermind. Fuck all the skeletons.

"...What is it?" You said, exasperated. 

He gave you a small glare. "i think you should be nicer to my bro. he's a cool guy once you know him." Maybe it was true, but he didn't understand. You didn't want to be around anyone. You only stayed around Jacob 'cause he helped pay the bills. (And did the dishes.)

"Do you want it in a bag or a box?"

"bag's fine."

"I didn't ask to be around your brother. He did." You grumbled. His eyes narrowed at you.

"i don't really think you two are soulmates, but if my brother does then i'll believe it." He bit at you. We aren't soulmates! It was probably just a regular in the shop. Or your co-worker? Actually, no that's a terrible pair. 

"Here you go, sir. Have a nice day!" You gave him a fake smile. 

"cya." 

Once he turned and left, you went to pack yourself up. And once you got home, you headed for your room. You were already exhausted of the future ahead.

"How was work, (Y/N)?" Jacob called after you.

"Fuck off." You growled.

"Ouch," he replied. 

Life was not gonna be kind to you was it?

**Author's Note:**

> As the technical god of this au, i'll do what ever i want!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
